People often use the Internet as a means for social interaction (through email, instant messaging, chat rooms, electronic message boards, etc.). They may subscribe to chat services that are provided by chat service providers. In addition, services such as match.com, trading marketplaces such as eBay, and online recruiting sites such as monster.com may incorporate chat services into their business models. As people increasingly exchange communications over the Internet, they expose a wealth of information about themselves.